


Interrupted Visit

by Rivulet027



Category: Glee, NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-06
Updated: 2011-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is visiting his uncle (Gibbs) and Ziva wants to know who he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupted Visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joyful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyful/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Glee or NCIS. Neither is my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Written for the one sentence meme on glee_cross_meme on lj.

"Who are you?"

Kurt looked up from his uncle's computer to take in the woman who was looking at him suspiously.

"Ziva," Tony tried.

"What? Who is he?"

"What Tony is trying to say is that..."

"Problem?" his uncle Leroy asked.

"Gibbs who is this?" Ziva demanded.

"My nephew," his uncle answered.

Kurt leaned back in the char as he closed the webpage he'd been looking at, "Need me to spend the day with Abby?"

He watched his uncle's face, saw the considering look, saw the annoyance in his eyes that their plans were being derailed.

"It's fine," Kurt told him, "I understand. I'll see you when you get back."

"Don't let her dope you up on caffeine," his uncle warned, even as his tone said he was grateful Kurt understood.

Kurt laughed.


End file.
